I'll Love you, Always Forever
by flowerpot munchkin
Summary: “The Enemy of Thy Enemy is Thy Friend” He was never trusted, never really considered one of them. And now they know why. Turning his back on his family, friends and followers, Draco Malfoy must start another life, a new one. But does he know how too?


**I'll Love You, Always Forever…**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story, bar the plot.

_Summary: "The Enemy of Thy Enemy is Thy Friend"  
__He was never trusted, never really considered one of them. And now they know why. Turning his back on his family, friends and followers, Draco Malfoy must start another life, a new one. But does he know how too? _

He was still having nightmares about it, despite the event having happened weeks ago. Sleeping lightly, fitfully almost, in his bed at night was something he only did because he needed to sleep. He needed to be alert, ready to Apparate to wherever he was needed whatever the time. A few times there had been false alarms, Potter's sick joke of making sure he was seriously committed to the 'good' side. But now the constant stream of 'alarms' has subsided, Potter having begrudgingly accepted that Draco Malfoy was on his side now, and that there was no point in playing jokes on him. Draco himself found it still hard to believe that he had found the courage to stand up to the most feared, powerful wizard of all time and leave the safety of Voldemort's protection. He never would've thought it possible only a month ago, six weeks at the most. Six weeks ago the blonde Slytherin had simply abided by his fathers rules, following the hand of authority that had lead him down into a path that he struggled to leave, even now that his fathers iron ruling hand was gone.

It hadn't been one of the easiest choices he had ever made, turning his back on his family, his Mother especially, or his friends. He could still remember the disgust, the revulsion that was mixed with the tears of the loss of a close friend that showed in Pansy Parkinson's eyes. For near seven years she had been one of his closest friends, one of the few that knew him, knew the real Draco Malfoy that hid behind a mask of smugness and hatred for anyone below his position in the society food chain. That one had been that hardest of goodbyes. Knowing he would never see her again as a friend, but rather as an enemy, had made Draco's heart wrench. He would miss her the most, because the pug-faced girl had stood by him though thick and thin, good times and bad, and had never once let her faith in him waver. Not until he told her about his decision. She hadn't cursed him, not even gotten the least bit peeved at what he had decided. The only think that he had said that got any emotion out of her was when he had claimed he had to work with Weasly, Potter… and Mudblood Granger. She would never forgive him for that one. But what could be done? He couldn't contact her now, not after what he had done; he couldn't pour his heart out to her when he knew no-one was around, either. She was as good as dead for him, along with Blaise Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and Nott. All of his close, close friends respected him for his resolution to destroy Voldemort, but they all couldn't handle the fact that he had chosen Potter and the Golden Trio over them.

He knew, deep down subconsciously, that he would never go back to that dark, the evil side of the schism between good and evil, light and dark, life and death. Whatever you wanted to call it. But somehow, in someway, Draco Malfoy wondered if he could resist the pull of the un-limited power that came hand-in-hand with joining Voldemort's barracks of Death Eaters. But he knew, without a doubt, that the Death Eaters would welcome him back with open arms after he had so readily ditched them in favor for what everyone called the 'good' side, or the 'light' side. His father certainly wouldn't, that was for sure. And Draco was willing to bet that Voldemort wouldn't look at him with the favoritism he once had.

Although, truth be told, the 'Goodies' hadn't exactly taken him under their wings at a moments notice. They allowed him to be present at meetings, but he was otherwise banned from entering the Headquarters, not officially – but it was obvious the way they treated him that they didn't want him there. Not all the time, at least. So, abandoned by old friends and new… workmates, Draco Malfoy had booked himself into the Leaky Cauldron in hopes that they, one day, might give him a permanent place at the Headquarters. He knew that the hope was a false hope, but a false hope was better then none.

Now, lying in his bed, gray eyes staring up at the dark ceiling, Draco Malfoy wondered if he had made the right choice. He wondered if he could stick by his decision the fight the evil that plagued the Earth. And above else, he wondered if he could ever really be accepted once again. Because to be accepted by friends, to be allowed to be himself, and not the person his father had wanted him to be, was something Draco Malfoy wanted most in the world.

**A/N: Okay, okay, this was a bit short – I promise you that the other chapters will be longer. Three pages, at the very least. Oh, and by the way, if there are any beta readers that would like to beta for me, feel free to say so in the review about first chapter/installment you're hopefully going to type. Remember, first in, first served… well, picked in this case. **

**Thanks, **

**Lauren xoxoxox**


End file.
